Teen Beach Movie
by MaiaJonesLynch
Summary: Mack sauve Brady d'une grosse vague. Celui-ci en sort indemne, sans aucune blessure. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils surfent, une tornade géante s'abbatit sur la côte. Elle emporte Mack et Brady. Lorsque ceux-ci se réveille, ils sont dans une autre dimension...Quel dimension? Reste à savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Je me promené sur le bord de la plage. Bermuda bleu, tee shirt à manches courtes jaunes, tongs à la main et lunette de soleil blanche, je regardais les surfer surfaient tranquillement sur la mer. Moi aussi j'étais une surfeuse, mais je n'avais pas le droit de surfer pendant une semaine car je m'étais ouverte le pied. Ce n'est pas une ouverture mais juste une entaille que je m'étais fait à cause d'un rocher et je devais attendre une semaine pour que l'entaille cicatrise.

Je jetais un oeil vers les surfer. Il n'y en avait que trois. C'est un peu normal à cette heure-ci, les surfer viennent souvent à partir de onze heures. Maintenant il était neuf heures. Il y avait mon amie Lela et Brady et Tanner. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Brady et à Tanner même si on se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Brady était avec moi en classe d'histoire-géographie mais nous n'avons jamais été jumelée ou mis ensemble pour un devoir. Voilà pourquoi je ne le connais pas.

Tanner et Lela était sorti de la mer. Il n'y avait plus que Brady. ButchTanner était partis il ne restait plus que Lela et moi.

-Salut Lela! dis-je, tu as bien surfé?

-Oui, c'était trop bien, me dit-elle.

-J'aurai tellement envie d'allé surfer mais malheureusement ma jambe est entaillé et je dois attendre encore deux jours pour que la semaine se termine, dis-je triste.

-Patience Mckenzie, patience, il ne reste plus que deux jours, me dit Lela, bon je dois aller me rincer puis m'habillais. A tout à l'heure!

-A toute à l'heure!

Le vent commençait à se lever, les vagues devenait de plus en plus violente et Brady y surfaient toujours. Moi je m'étais assise sur un rocher. Soudain j'entendus un cri.

-Au secours!

Je reconnus la voix de Brady. Il était entrain de se noyer. Que fais-je faire? Quel est le plus important? La vie de Brady ou ma jambe? Certainement la vie de Brady. Sans hésiter, je plongea dans l'eau et nagea pour aller rejoindre Brady. J'essayais de nager vite malgré ma jambe. J'arrivai enfin à l'endroit où il se noyait, je vis qu'il était dans l'eau. Je pris ma respiration et plongea sous l'eau. Je vis qu'il n'arrivais pas à remonter à la surface. Je le pris par la taille et le remonta à la surface.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? ma dit-il lorsqu'il fut remonté à la surface.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, maintenant il faut que tu me suives. Je vais t'emmener au poste de secours.

-Mais je n'ai rien! dist-il.

-Qui sait? lui répondis-je.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'au bord. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé au bord. Les baigneurs qui étaient là s'étaient approché de nous.

-Spectacle terminé, prochain spectacle à quatorze heures! Dégagez le passage s'il vous plait! criais-je.

Les baigneurs retournèrent sur leurs serviettes à lire des livres ou a discuter. Brady était un peu évanoui, il avait surement mal à la tête. Je lui pris la main et l'emmena au poste de secours.

-Salut Jim! dis-je, écoute j'ai un blessé, il est tombé de sa planche de surf à cause d'une vague trop violente. Il a mal à la tête aussi et une égratignure sur le bras.

Au mot égratignure, je pensais à ma jambe. Je regardais ma jambe et je vit que ma cicatrise avait cicatrisé! J'étais tellement contente! Je pouvais retourner surfer! Jim le secouriste prit Brady et l'installa sur le lit médical.

-Mack, assis-toi sur cette chaise si tu veux attendre que j'ai terminé les examens, me dit Jim en me montrant une chaise située à côté de la porte.

Je m'installais sur la chaise confortablement. Je regardais Jim examiné Brady. La première chose qu'il fut faire, c'était de désinfecté la plaie sur le bras de Brady et y mit un pansement. Ensuite il l'éxamine au niveau de la tête. Lorsque fut terminé. Je questionnas Jim.

-Il n'a rien? dis-je.

-Non, rien, je lui donne des médicaments au cas où il a mal à la tête.

Il prit une boite de médicaments situés sur une étagère et la donna à Brady.

-Seulement si tu as mal à la tête, lui dit Jim.

-D'accord Monsieur, lui répondit-il.

Nous sortîmes du poste de secours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'a sauvée? me dit Brady.

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

-Merci, sans toi j'aurais pu mourir, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

J'étais gênée, jamais auparavant je n'avais embrassé un garçon, que se soit sur la bouche ou sur la joue.

-Tu veux venir chez moi?Le temps que tes parents arrive.

-Mes parents? dit Brady.

-Oui, Jim leur à téléphoné en utilisant ton téléphone.

-Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison, où j'y vivait avec mon grand-père, ma grand-mère et mes parents. Il y avait souvent ma grand-mère à la maison car mes parents étaient biologiste sous marin et mon grand-père travaillait au magasin de surf.

Ma maison n'était pas très loin de la plage,il fallait marcher environ juste trois minutes. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, j'ouvrais la porte de la maison et laissait fit signe à Brady de rentrer. Ma grand-mère était assise sur le canapé et regarder la télévision. Elle nous entendit et se leva de son canapé.

-Mckenzie, tu t'es enfin trouver un petit-ami? dit-elle.

-Non grand-mère, c'est un ami, il est tombé de sa planche de surf et je l'ai secourus.

-Et ta jambe?

-Elle a cicatrisé, dis-je.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle! dit-elle, bon je vais vous préparer un thé et Mack tu devras aller te changer, tu es trempée.

Sur ce, je montais les escaliers et me dirigea vers ma chambre. J'y entra et ferma ma porte. Je me dirigeais vers mon placard et y sortit un tee shirt jaune et un bermuda vert foncé et les posa sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'habiller "girly". J'étais du genre garçon manqué, je préférais les pantalons et les bermuda et les tee-shirt larges. Je n'aimais pas les sandales colorées. Je porte souvent des tongs en été. J'enleva mes ancien habits tout trempés que je jeta dans la corbeille de linge sale et enfila le tee-shirt et le bermuda. Une fois les vêtements enfilés, je sortais de ma chambre, descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Grand-mère nous avez préparé un bon thé et un bon cake. Brady était installé sur le canapé à regarder un film. Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu regardes quel film? dis-je.

-Je regardes un reportage sur les orangs-outans.

-Ok, ça te dérange si je met "Titanic"? dis-je.

-Bien sur que non, ici c'est ta maison, dit-il, en plus j'adore ce film.

Je lui répondais par un sourire qu'il me rendit. Je pris la télécommande et changea de chaîne. Le film "Titanic" venait tout juste de commencer. Je regardais le film quand grand-mère nous apporta les gâteaux et le thé qu'elle posa en silence, pour ne pas nous déranger. Elle retourna coudre. Surement un tee-shirt pour moi.

Le film toucha à sa fin. Je me tourna vers Brady. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je compris pourquoi.

-Mr. Foster, ne me dites pas que vous pleurez? dis-je.

-D'où tu connais mon nom de famille? me dit-il en essuyant une larme.

-Euh...je...simple hasard! dis-je.

En fait, je craquais totalement pour lui. En cours je le regardais et je connaissais son nom de famille. je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Bon je dois y aller! me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue, à demain!

-A demain! répondis-je.

Il sortit et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Je mis ma main sur ma joue et pensa, qu'une fille comme moi, brune, yeux noirs et qui fait un mètre quatre vingt deux (la taille de Brady!) peut plaire à un beau goss blond.

Je regardais ma montre, elle affichait midi et quart. Mince! J'aurai du dire à Brady de déjeuner avec nous. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et m'asseya sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine.

-Grand-mère,que nous as-tu préparé de bon aujourd'hui? dis-je en prenant un verre et en y mettant de l'eau que je bus.

-Mack chérie je t'ai fais un peu de couscous avec de la viande. Au fait, tes parents viennent à dix-huit heures à la maison, ils ne viennent pas déjeuner ici.

-D'accord, je comprends, je suis sur qu'ils sont sous la mer maintenant!

Grand-Mère eut un petit rire. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Grand-Mère mit le couscous, qui était dans une couscoussière, dans trois assiettes. Soudain, quelqu'un tocca à la porte. Grand-Mère partir ouvrir.

-Ah! Rosalinda!

Je reconnus la voix de mon Grand-Père. Il était rentrer du magasin de surf. Il entra et s'assois sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine.

-Mack! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? dit Gradn-Père.

-Bien et toi?

-Bien aussi, dit-il.

Grand-Mère nous mis les assietes de couscous puis nous commençâmes à manger.

-Mack, tu ne t'es toujours pas trouver un petit-ami? me dit Grand-Père, pourtant il y a plein de beau garçon à la plage.

-Non, mais aujourd'hui j'ai sauvé Brady...

-FOSTER? dit Grand-Père, ce garçon est le fils de mon collègue au magasin de surf il vient souvent au magasin voir son père. Tu es tombé amoureuse de lui?

-Non Grand-Père! mentis-je, je l'ai juste sauvée.

Puis nous terminâmes le déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand nous terminâmes le déjeuner, Grand-Père revint au magasin de surf et moi je débarrassait la table des assiettes.

-Bon Grand-Mère, je retourne à la plage!

-D'accord, dit-elle, amuse-toi bien!

Je montais les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. je devais mettre mon tee-shirt contre les UV et un short de bain. J'enfilais ces vêtements rapidement puis descendis les escaliers. Je traversais le salon et sortis de la maison en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le garage, là où il y avait ma planche de surf. J'ouvris la grand porte du garage, y pénétra et prit ma planche se surf. Ensuite, je quittais le garage et partit en direction de la plage. Je plongea dans l'eau, et m'allongea sur ma planche de surf. Je ramai avec mes mains pour aller plus, pour voir les vagues. Je vis une vague, celle-ci devait être bonne. Lorsque la vague fut suffisamment proche de la planche, je me leva et me laissa emporter par la vague.

-Mack!

J'entendais la voix de Brady. Il m'attendais sur le bord de la plage. Je le rejoignis.

-Tu veux qu'on aille surfer ensemble? Vu que demain c'est la rentrée et on aura plus trop l'occasion de venir surfer.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

Et nous rejoignîmes la mer pour surfer tranquillement sur les belles vagues.

**Chapitre terminé!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Commentez si vous voulez!**

**J'accepte les critiques et les "C'est nul". Mais si vous commentez avec un "C'est nul" justifiez-vous et dites moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimez.**

**Bonne Journée! :) **

**#TeenBeachMovie**


	2. Chapitre 2:La tempête

J'avais passé toute cette après-midi à surfer que j'en étais fatiguée. J'étais maintenant rentré à la maison. J'avais rangé ma planche de surf et prit ma douche. Maintenant j'étais faitgué. J'étais assise sur le canapé à lire un livre. Comment, soudain, quelques chose attira mon attention à la télé.

"_Aujourd'hui,pour la première fois à la télévision, le nouveau film qui vient de sortir "WEST SIDE STORY"! Uniquement sur cette chaïne! Installez-vous bien et regardez! Le film sera diffusé aprés la publicité."_

Comme toujours, il fallait la publicité avant les films! Quelqu'un tocca à la porte. Je me leva et partit ouvrir. Pourquoi quelqu'un devait me déranger pendant que j'étais installé à regarder le film tranquillement. J'ouvris la porte et je vis...

-Lela? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? si-je.

-Mack, je vais très bien merci de t'en soucier. Je suis venu ici car je veux regarder le film "West Side Story" mais ma télévision est en panne.

-Tu es la bienvenue! dis-je en lui laissant la place d'entrer.

Lela entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le canapé quand grand-mère l'interpella.

-Lela! Comment vas-tu? dit-elle.

-Bien grand-mère, dit Lela en prenant mamie dans ses bras, et toi?

-Je vais bien aussi. Va t'installer je vous apporterais un verre de jus de fruit.

Lela me rejoigna sur le canapé. Elle fixait la télévision pendant que moi je pris soin de marquer la page de mon livre.

-Mack, il y a une nouvelle que je dois te dire, dit ma meilleure amie.

-Quoi?

-Je suis en couple avec Tanner!

-Tu en as de la chance! dis-je.

-Oui, je suis trop chanceuse! La plus chanceu...

-Taits-toi s'il te plait, le film commence.

Grand-mère nous apporta le jus de fruit que moi et Lela bûmes rapidement. Le film commenca. Je vous résume. C'est l'histoire de deux clans. Les motards: Lily,Brandon,Chiwawa,Larry et les surfer Tan,Seamus,Giga,Rafa. Ces deux clans se détestent. Ils se relèvent des défis et s'humilie tout le temps. Mais Lily et Tan sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne savent pas comment faire pour annoncer sa à chacun de leur clan. Lorsque qu'ils se décident de leur annoncer enfin qu'ils sont amoureux, les motards rejetent Lily et les surfer rejetent Tan, les accusant de les avoir trahi. Ceux-ci essayent de rétablir la paix entre les deux. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Ils décident de séparer la plage en deux. La partie gauche aux motards et la partie droite aux surfer. Chaque clan n'a pas le droit d'aller dans celui de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que les planches de surf ds surfer sont dans le clans motards et que les motos de motards sont dans le clan des surfer, ils décident de faire la paix et de devenir de bon amis.

Le film se termina. J'étais visiblement fan de ce film! J'ai adoré! Les réalisateurs sont des génies!

-J'ai adoré! me dit Lela. Bon je dois y aller.

-Mais, tu peux rester manger avec nous! dis-je.

-Désolé Mack, mais je ne peux pas, demain c'est la rentrée et je dois me préparer, à demain!

-A demain Lela!

Ma meilleure amie partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je pris un livre d'exercice et je commençais à étudier. J'adore l'école et j'adore les études! Je faisais ainsi des exercices jusqu'au dîner. J'arrivai à mon dernier questionnaire.

-Alors, quel mer borde les Etats-Unis? Alors, l'océan Pacifique et l'océan Atlantique et ensuite...C'est fini!

J'avais fini mon questionnaire. Que devais-je faire? Je restais là à observer grand-père et grand-mère préparé le dîner. Soudain, quelqu'un tocca à la porte. Je partis ouvrir.

-MAMAN! PAPA!

Je leur sautais dans les bras.

-On t'as manqué chérie? me dit papa.

-Oui, trop! Entrez, dis-je.

Ils entrèrent avec leur matériel de biologiste. Ont s'installèrent sur la table. Grand-père nous servis la nourriture puis nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien et en rigolant. Nous terminâmes le dîner. J'aidait grand-mère à laver la vaisselle puis je montais dans ma chambre. J'enlevai mes vêtements et enfila mon pyjama qui était un tee shirt courtes et un pantalon avec de motifs de nounours. Je me glissais sous mes couettes et m'endormit.

Demain c'était la rentrée.

**Chapitre terminé!**

**La suite le dimanche 4 aout ou le lundi 5 aout 2013.**

**Résumé du prochain chapitre:**

**Brady et Mack sont dans le même lycée. Ils rentrent chez eux et décident de surfer. Alors qu'ils surfent, une violente tornade se débat sur la ville de Palm Beach. Ils se font emportés par cette tornade et lorsqu'ils se réveillent, les voilà dans une deuxième dimension...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**DRIING DRIING**

C'était mon réveil matin qui avait sonné. Il affichait sept heures du matin. Je me levai et l'éteignit. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et en sortit un bermuda rouge et un tee shirt vert. Je les emmenais avec moi à la salle de bain. La première chose que je fait, c'était de me brosser les dents ensuite je me brosser les cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas long, ils m'arrivaient jusqu'au coude. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Ensuite, je me lavai le visage puis j'enlevai mon pyjama et je mis mes vêtements. Je revins dans ma chambre et y posa mon pyjama.

Ensuite je descendais les escaliers et partit vers la cuisine.

-Grand-mère! hurlais-je.

-Chut! Ne crie pas si fort, tes parents dort et ton grand-père. Ils sont fatigués, dit-elle.

-D'accord, désolé.

-Alors, je t'ai préparé du pain avec du beurre et de la confiture et du lait.

-Je crois que ça va être bon!

Elle me donna les tartines que je mangea rapidement et le lait que je buva rapidement. Je regardais ensuite ma montre. Elle affichait sept heures quarante cinq.

-Je dois y aller! A plus! dis-je a mamie en lui faisant un câlin.

Je pris mon sac à dos et sortit rapidement de la maison. Je marchais en direction qui n'était pas très loin, juste à environ trois cents mètres du lycée. La route ne me paru pas longue et j'arrivais enfin au lycée. Ils y avaient beaucoup de nouvel élève ici. Ils étaient tous riches. Bref, j'entrai au lycée et me dirigea vers l'entrée des salles. Je montais jusqu'au quatrième étage et trouva enfin la salle trente sept. J'y entra, certains élèves étaient venus à l'avance. J'aperçus au fond, Lela,Tanner et Brady! Je partis les rejoindre et m'assois à côté de Brady.

-Salut! dis-je à Brady, ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Bien, répondis-je.

Nous passâmes les cinq dernières minutes à parler,parler,parler jusqu'à ce que le porfesseur arriva.

-Bonjour à tous!

-Bonjour! répondirent les élèves.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous pouvez créer votre propre club en vous inscrivant ici et/ou participez à un club. Pour les clubs de sport il y a pour les filles danse, natation et athlétisme pour les garçons il y a football, rugby, surf, football américain. des questions?

Je levai la main.

-Je veux m'inscrire à un club de rugby et de surf mais c'est pour les garçons, que faire?

Les filles étouffèrent un rire. La plupart n'étaient pas assez courageuse pour faire du surf ou du rugby.

-Vous ne pouvez pas mais vous pouvez créer votre propre club.

-C'est ce que je vais faire.

Aprés moi, d'autres élèves posèrent des questions souvent ringardes comme "Quel sport choisir?" ou "Pourquoi de la danse?". Bref. Heureusement que cette réunion se termina et que je pus prendre ma ficher pour fonder un club. Je remplis la fiche.

Nom: Fox

Prénom: Mckenzie (Mack)

-Date de naissance: 14/07/1995

Age: 17 ans

-Lieux de naissance: Palm Beach

Club de: surf

Pourquoi ce club: car je suis une grande passionnée de surf et ce sport est disponible que pour les garçons dans ce lycée.

La fiche n'était pas vraiment longue. juste quelques cases. Quand j'eu terminé de la remplir, j'allais la déposé dans l'urne située sur le bureau puis je sortis de la classe.

En sortant je vis Lela et Tanner.

-Salut Lela et Tanner!

-Salut! me répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Je dois y aller, je vais voir Brady à plus Lela et Mack.

Il marcha jusqu'à quitter le couloir.

-Alors, tu t'es inscrite dans quel club? dis-je.

-Aucun, mais je vais m'inscrire dans le tien si tu es acceptée.

-Tu as raison, je voulais faire rugby/surf mais ce n'est pas disponible chez les filles.

-Ce lycée est bizarre!

-Tu l'as dit! dis-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours, le cours de géographie. Quand je pénétrais dans la salle, je vis qu'elle avait changé. Il y avait de nouvelle carte, les tables et chaises ont été changé. Je m'installais à une table au hasard. Puis les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Lela s'etait assise à côté de moi. , la professeur de géographie entra.

-Bonjour à tous!

-Bonjour! répondirent les élèves.

Le professeur nous distribua alors les manuels scolaires de géographie. Aujourd'hui, nous étudions un endroit étrange. La Transylvanie, le pays des vampires. Le professeur nous expliqua différente légendes sur cette région de la Roumanie. Je trouvais alors que ce cours de géographie ressemblait plutôt à un cours d'histoires.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, la Transylvanie est un endroit que les gens considèrent comment un lieux maudit à cause...

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se hatèrent. Même moi, qui aimait les cours, en avait marre d'entre ces légendes plus ou moins bizarres.

Notre petite journée au lycée se termina, aussi vite qu'une journée de surf. Je rangeais mes cahiers dans le casier puis pris mon sac et quitta le lycée. En chemin, Brady vint me rejoindre,

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit surfer après! dit-il.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier? dis-je.

Il me sourit et mon coeur eut un raté. Je craquais totalement pour lui. Nous arrivâmes à la maison. J'ouvrais la porte et pénétra dans le salon. Grand-mère était assise sur le canapé, elle regardait la télévision.

-Salut Mack! Comment c'est passé ta première journée au lycée? me dit grand-mère.

-Bien, bon je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Brady que j'irais surfer avec lui.

-Amuse-toi bien!

Je montais dans ma chambre et posa mon sac à côté de mon bureau. J'enleva mes habits de la journée et enfila ma tenue de plage: tee shirt contre les UV et short de bain. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers. Je traversais le salon et me dirigea vers le garage. J'en sortit ma plage de surf et partit rejoindre Brady sur la plage.

-Mack!

Je me retournais et vir Brady, il était...sur un arbre!

-Brady descend de cette arbre!

Il descendit, l'air content.

-Allez viens!

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à la plage. Soudain il s'arrêta et regarda devant lui. Je fis de même et vit un TORNADE!

-Oh mon Dieu! Il y a une tornade!

La colone d'air m'emmena avec elle,Brady aussi, je vis d'abord tout tourner autour de moi et je compris que c'était la fin de mes jours. Je fus prise dans un grand trou noir...

**Chapitre fini!**

**Désolé pour le retard! **

**Chapitre 4 bientôt disponible**


End file.
